


Shots in the Dark

by Jazzy_Kandra



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, The Alloy of Law - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/pseuds/Jazzy_Kandra
Summary: Gather around the campfire, and listen to the tales of a fabulous group of magical cowboys and -gals going about their regular lives causing havoc and raising hell, at least sometimes.Alternatively, a series of short one-shots concerning the exploits and hijinks of the caste of Era 2, and related characters.3: Right before a gunfight, Marasi and Wayne talk about Wax.
Relationships: MeLaan/Wayne (Mistborn), Steris Harms/Waxillium "Wax" Ladrian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Cope

Steris knew, from a young age, that she was not allowed to back up into a corner and hide because things had gotten too overwhelming at a party. Too loud, too bright, too reeking, the world that is spinning, spinning, until she...she gripped her wrist with her other hand and squeezed hard until the sensation of soft wool and pain were enough she has suppressed the need to run away.

The only difference between now and back then was the sudden firm grip on her elbow, and the quick glance exchanged with the man beside her, asking if she needed a quick exit. With Wax, such things could be arranged, although usually rudely and often with a show of very attractive Allomantic ability. That, unfortunately, would also have social and political consequences that they and their allies could not sustain.

Perhaps if the Basin were not, once again, near war, she would have considered it. Even now, it was tempting. He made escape so much easier, and she could just blame her belligerent husband when next she spoke with those in attendance. Wax still held onto his particularities; after all, the Roughs did that to men. They had used that excuse before, at least a few times now.

But she gave him a minute smile. The sign that she was, for now, alright...and she is, because Waxillium Ladrian made it easier to cope.


	2. Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the day after Wayne tried to adopt a "pet" while drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some hints of some sexy times in this chapter, but nothing explicit...

Morning, as always, came too early.

"Wayne!" Wax shouted, suddenly and out of nowhere and apparently not at his penthouse today, the old copper certainly did not sound thrilled in the least. "What in hell is this thing?"

"Ah, ah, it's a...rusting kitten."

That was when the door to his semi _-_ permanent guestroom slammed open. (1)

"Does this _look_ like a kitten to you?" Wax held up a greyish-brown animal with a distinctly striped tail and a mask of black fur covering its unseeing eyes. "It got into the kitchen and scared the cook half to death before I had a chance to catch him."

And apparently shoot him given the poor thing wasn't moving and had a less than clean bullet wound. Once again, the gunshot hadn't awakened Wayne, but one got used to such background noises when they lived in the Ladrian Mansion, otherwise, ya never caught a wink of sleep.

"Huh, it really _was_ a raccoon," MeLaan said, rolling out of bed and onto her bum…then covered her waist with half a blanket. "What?"

"Eh, he was a cute lil' critter," Wayne said with a shrug, tapping gold as he readjusted his arm back into its socket. By Harmony, MeLaan was something else...a goddess taking human form, pure divinity. "But you know what it's like gettin' drunk, Wax. You end up sleepin' with a nice lady, and adoptin' a cute kitten."

"Raccoon," Wax growled, thrusting the bleeding corpse of said animal forward so they both could get a better look. "And you say _I'm_ the one that needs glasses."

"Ya do fer reading!"

Wax rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I could have it?" MeLaan asked. Wax pointedly stared at the ceiling instead of at the perfectly pretty kandra. "I'm ravenous."

"Sure." He tossed the rodent at her feet then slammed the door behind him, leaving them to their own...

"Nice kitten," she remarked, and before Wayne got a chance to stop her, MeLaan turned into a pile of goop and devoured his kitt...raccoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this time it wasn't in a train, I guess.
> 
> (1) Except he's been using it since he came to Elendel...so, basically the last three to five years, more or less.


	3. Retired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before a gunfight, Marasi and Wayne talk about Wax.

"You know Marasi," Wayne said, barely even in a whisper, they would...they were in a speed bubble. She frowned, the gunfight hadn't even started yet, why was Wayne wasting bendalloy on... "Do ya think it's just Steris who's gotten pregnant…"

"I'm not speculating on...," she stopped mid-sentence and flushed, cheeks flaring hot. "Wayne!"

Marasi glared.  _ He _ wanted to talk about this now? Why did Wayne have to be so...rude...and well,  _ Wayne _ about things?

That, she knew, was a stupid question.

The man raised both hands as though to protect himself from her accusations. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

She huffed, folding her arms. "Wayne." She gave the short man a pointed glare...said man just laughed. How was it that Waxillium still made scolding Wayne look so simple? She still couldn't do it, even after working with him so long. "Quickening time to talk about  _ this _ right before a shootout is improper use of resources. It's an improper use of resources  _ anytime _ and something you should never..., but especially not now."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, then winked, still all smiles. Rusts. "But ya gotta admit, he's further along than  _ she  _ is, and Steris is nearly nine months--"

_Thump_. That wasn't one bit true.

" _ Enough _ ," she said, hoisting her rifle back over her shoulder. He grumbled something more, but she chose not to listen to his array of colorful tomfoolery. He could heal, it was just a broken nose. "Help me plan. Now."

Tapping gold, his nose began to right itself back into a straight line. He wiped off the blood with a light blue handkerchief made of silk and lace with floral decor, like something her sister...she would have to buy Steris a new one. Again. 

"That's not how we…"

"It's how  _ we _ do it. Two years, Wayne," she said, "we've been working together for more than two rusted years."

He sighed.

"One day, you will have to accept the truth as I have…"

"He's fat."

Again, she glared, and pointed her gun at  _ Wayne _ this time. "No, retired," she said, and added with a sad smile, "which means he's not coming back, no matter how much we might wish otherwise."

In truth, that was what this conversation was about, not that Wax was a little out of shape. No, Wax had died in the dark chamber under Sovereign's temple in the mountains. All they had these days was Waxillium...even if that wasn't the man the Basin needed now.


End file.
